


Won't You Lay Hands On Me

by moushkas



Series: A Werewolf Love Story [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Sex, glee kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moushkas/pseuds/moushkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Karofsky, almost 18 years old and future Alpha of the Lima pack, is angry. Azimio knows how to cure him, a cute little omega by the name of Kurt Hummel tied to a table and ready for David's knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're a Wolf, Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



**Title:** Won't You Lay Hands on Me  
 **Author:** ￼moushkas  
 **Prompt From:** anonymous on the Glee Kink Meme Round 16  
 **Prompt:** [link to prompt post :3](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41311370#t41311370)  
 **Pairing:** Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Heat Related Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Knotting, Rough Sex, Werewolf qualities  
 **Disclaimer:** It's just a fanfiction and I gain no profit from it  
 **Summary:** David Karofsky, almost 18 years old and future Alpha of the Lima pack, is angry. Azimio knows how to cure him, a cute little omega by the name of Kurt Hummel tied to a table and ready for David's knot. 

**Author’s Note:** I suppose a note of how I perceive the dynamics especially since there is such a difference between fandoms :)

 **Alpha:** leader(s), including the main leader and any other dominant members (the immediate Karofsky family)  
 **Beta:** second in command, each leading alpha has one once they take control of the pack.  
 **Omega:** The submissive of the pack, for this story it would be the Alpha’s mate

**Won’t You Lay Hands on Me**

**You're A Wolf, Boy**

“That smug little bastard.” David Karosfsky growled from his side of the hallway. He was leaning up against a few lockers watching McKinley’s star quarterback, Finn Hudson, make googly eyes at the freak choir girl Rachel. David’s vision was tinged red, his fists clenched tightly inside his letterman jacket’s pockets, “Who does he think he is? He’s not even a werewolf, let alone an alpha.”

Azimio was halfway in his locker, retrieving the geometry book he shoved away at the beginning of the week. He pulled himself out and threw a look at his Alpha, “Calm down, man. He’s just talking to Rachel.”

Azimio was right, like usual. Finn was a human, not another alpha stepping on Dave’s territory. He didn’t harbor some hidden crush for the singing freak but still Dave wanted to march right up to Hudson’s stupid face and punch him. Which is exactly what Dave did.

One minute, Hudson was laughing about some horrible joke the resident drama queen cracked, the next he was on the floor, bleeding, with a mass of testosterone fueled David Karofsky on top of him. Hudson was shouting, so was Azimio and a couple of others from Dave’s pack. Dave could hardly register who was shouting and who was punching until Coach Sylvester, in all of her female Alpha glory, yanked Dave off Hudson and dragged him all the way to the principles office.

In the face of a true alpha, even a lone one like Sue Sylvester, Dave felt himself calm down. The pounding rage in his head wasn’t so loud and the need to destroy something subsided. Sue Sylvester glared at Dave, waiting for the principle and Coach Bieste to arrive. David was not nearly as frightened of the omega Principle and Beta football coach but facing all three as a unit of authority rendered David feeling like a puppy who nipped at the alpha too roughly.

“What the hell is going on?” Coach Bieste stormed in, flanking Sue Sylvester. The principle took his seat behind the desk, cowering behind the two stronger women.

“I’m sorry, Coach.” David muttered. Looking back on the event, he couldn’t why he felt the need to hit Hudson, why it felt so important to feel bones crunch under his skin. That was, until he remembered the feeling and the thrill of violence began to rise again.

Coach Sylvester stopped, “Karofsky, how old are you?”

David frowned, “I'll be Eighteen in a week, Ma'am.”

“And have you ever made the beast with two backs?” Sue Sylvester said in her ever present monotone and serious voice. Coach Bieste made a face, something akin to horror.

“Excuse me?”

“Wet your knot? The Horizontal Monster Mash? Spear the bearded dragon?” She continued, Coach Bieste getting more red in the face with each comment.

Dave began to gay, “Gross! Coach!”

Sue Sylvester just shrugged, “It’s a part of being an adult alpha. We’re encoded to always do the nasty. When 18 hits, we crave to claim a mate. We get more and more violent until we find some submissive to take, in your case knot, and then all the aggression just goes away until you get horny again. I imagine Hudson looked enough like an alpha and Berry enough like an omega that you had to piss on your territory.”

David blushed, “I’m not sure what you're saying coach.”

Coach Sylvester sighed, "Alright, sissy-pants, when little Alpha reach maturity-"

Coach Bieste coughed loudly, “I think this is a conversation best given by the Alpha. I think its best you run laps to get rid of that excess energy then go home and speak with your father, David. The Alpha will know what to do for you.”

David blushed, "You didn't call my Dad?"

Coach Sylvester snorted, "Course not, the beta would get beaten for calling Alpha in to scold his own son."

David flinched at the harsh reality of his father in a rage spiral. He was sure any conversation with his father would be awkward and confusing, which would only lead him into another rage spiral and attempting to fight his own father. It wasn't the first time David had gotten confused by his father's babbling about pack needs and tried to punch him. But David would rather not experience the humiliation again. David burned with anger again but not at the people around him. He was angry at the feeling of being embarrassed again. stood up from the chair so fast that it toppled over. He tossed it out of his way and stormed out of the office.

“David!” Coach Bieste called after him. 

David turned and growled at her, then pushed one of the lower Betas in his pack into a locker as he left, "I'll be on the track." 

He stormed down the hall, his heart thumping angry in his chest. He needed to punch something, someone. Where was fucking Puck when David needed him?

“Hey Dave?” Azimio called from just behind David.

David spun around, “What?”

“What’s up with you man?”

“I don’t know.” David turned back around and continued his path to the main doors. Azimio caught up to him quickly, walking a careful two steps behind.

“I only ask because I’m your beta and I care.” Azimio grabbed David arm. David flung him back into the locker, snarling.

“Look!” David shouted, “Leave me the fuck alone, man!”

Azimio sighed, barring his neck for David, "Listen, David. You've been really violent and the pack is worried. And unstable alpha is an unstable pack. Have you thought maybe about hooking up? We can find a hooker or an omega for you?”

“No,” David growled. He'd spent his entire life lying about his sexuality. He couldn't face the humiliation of panting for some twink omega in front of his pack, the pack he was suppose to lead after his father. His deepest secret would come out if he let Azimio 'hook him up'. Besides, how many gay men were in Lima anyways?

Azimio patted David on the back, “Man, you have to feel all the pent-up testosterone. I've been there. I banged a few human chicks to get it out of my system.”

David growled, “Fuck you, Az!”

Azimio so badly wanted to scream 'I know, we know! We still love you' but an Alpha was proud and wouldn't take well to his beta outing him. So Azimio stood back quietly while David tossed a book out of the hands of a kid in a wheelchair and stormed off. Azimio frowned, "Where are you going?" 

"To run off my anger before I talk to my father." David waived as he stormed towards the exit, "I'll be back at the compound late." 

Azimio watched as David retreated to the entrance way. When Azimio was sure David was out of range, he whipped out his phone and called Shane, “Hey man, we need to find David some boy-pussy quick.”


	2. There's a She Wolf in The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azimio has a plan to get David relaxed again and involves the delicious smelling Kurt Hummel.  
> Warnings for this chapter: Kidnapping, Bondage, talk of rape, virgins and foul language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [For Anonymous on the Glee Kink Round #16](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41311370)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** I suppose a note of how I perceive the dynamics especially since there is such a difference between fandoms :)
> 
>  **Alpha:** leader(s), including the main leader and any other dominant members (the immediate Karofsky family)  
>  **Beta:** second in command, each leading alpha has one once they take control of the pack.  
>  **Omega:** The submissive of the pack, for this story it would be the Alpha’s mate

**Won’t You Lay Hands on Me And I’m Hungry Like The Wolf**  
 **There's a She Wolf in The Closet**

 

 

“Az, he’s going to be so pissed.” Shane frowned in the passenger’s seat of the Range Rover Az had borrowed from the Alpha, “I mean, he always gets mad when we try to surprise him and even more we’re going to give him a dude? He’s going to kill us both!”

Azimio rolled his eyes. He was David’s Beta. He knew best, “He’ll be so out of it from all the sex he won’t know what’s up or down afterwords. We just have to find the perfect, completely submissive gay kid and he’ll hardly bat an eye at us.”

Shane continued to pout, “I shouldn’t have gone along with this. You’re safe because the pack needs a beta that can calm David down. What am I? I’m canon fodder for your fuck ups.”

“I swear on my dick David won’t care.” Azimio snarled, “Now find a freakin fairy so we can go home.”  
“Dude,” Shane groaned, “We’ve been trolling for an hour, no one smells like they’re gay.”

Azimio snarled again. He was so close to tossing Shane out the door, maybe squeeze his fat ass through the open window, but the sweet scent of an omega’s pheromones caught Azimio’s attention. They were currently passing a small coffee shop, two boys in prissy uniforms were sitting outside at a table. 

One, a dark haired boy smile with fake bravado, eyes trailing over passers-by, the other, a sandy colored boy with electric gray eyes was flappy his hands widely as he told some story to the other boy. Azimio slowed down and sniffed the air, yes one of those two would be perfect for David.

“Shane, man, over here.” Azimio parked the car along the street and gestured to the blonde. His skin was pale, opalescent almost and covered by a deep blue blazer that did nothing for the kid. He was small, skinny with long limbs. Azimio could start to imagine those limbs wrapped around him tightly, that mouth wide open in mid-scream as he....whoa! The power of an omega! Azimio wasn’t even remotely interested in cock! He was perfect.

“Man, what?” Shane sighed, stepping out of the car and turning to the two boys. The breeze must have kicked up because the boy froze, nose taking in the scent, “Damn!”

Azimio grinned, “I think we found Davey’s match.”

“Good,” Shane sighed, “My ass is getting sore.”

They waited until the two boys parted ways, the brunette barely hugging the thinner blonde before scurrying away. Azimio and Shane took their chance. They crowded in on the boy as he walked away in the opposite direction. They followed him to the alleyway before he turned around with a large huff and stared at them.

“Can I help you two, are you lost?” He whipped some of the blonde locks out of the way of his eyes, “Did you forget to hold Mommy’s hand walking through the grocery store.”

Azimio laughed sarcastically, “Very funny, what’s your name?”

The boy frowned, full lips pouty, “Why?”

“Just answer the question,” Shane sighed, “My legs hurt.”

The boy stared between them, “Kurt Hummel.”

Azimio grinned brightly, “Perfect.”

He moved in on Kurt, hands reached out to grasp the tiny shoulders. The boy visibly shivered under Azimio’s meaty grasp, “P-Please.”

The boy whimpered. Azimio squeezed the nerve along the color bone tightly, forcing the boy to the ground. He cried in shock and fell to his knees. Azimio kept a tight grip while Shane picked up his legs and the two of them rushed back to Azimio’s car. Kurt was unceremoniously tossed into trunk and locked inside. The two boys got into their respective seats and sped away.

Kurt screamed from his place in the trunk space all the way to the Lima Pack compound. Azimio had to blast angry rap music and then Shane’s heavy metal music to drown out the screeching. He cursed leaving the gag and everything back at the compound but he honestly thought an omega would cower in the face of two betas. But this one thrashed and cried from a safe distance away.

They finally reached the compound, a large, english looking mansion that rested on the far outskirts of Lima’s farming fields. They rounded the mansion to the back entrance, parking right next to the smallish kitchen so they could sneak Kurt up to David’s bedroom.

Shane jumped out first, scanning the area and then inside the home for a clear path. Azimio strolled quietly and inconspicuously to the back of the car where Kurt had settled down. Azimio popped the trunk and reached out for Kurt’s shoulder again, “If you struggle, I’ll punch you in that pretty face.”

“What do you want with me?” Kurt muttered, following Azimio’s led as he entered the large mansion and proceeded up a tiny stairwell in the corner.

“You’re a present for our Alpha.” Azimio whispered as the snuck up the servant’s stairwell, “He’s almost 18 and hasn’t tied his knot to anyone yet. He’s particular in his tastes. We thought we’d give him you as an offering and a confession.”

Kurt frowned, “I don’t get a say in this? You’re marching me to my own rape? Omegas have rights you know!”

Azimio rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Look, David needs this and I know you Omegas are whores so you’ll stop bitching as soon as you smell him.”

“Doubt it.”

They made it to a wide hallway covered in antique paintings and priceless ornaments. Azimio gripped Kurt tighter around the neck. The boy whimpered but followed obediently as Azimio reached a large room near a wide set of stairs. Shane unlocked the door after a little jiggling with the handle and they entered a large, mostly empty bedroom.

“Shane, go get the stuff. It’s in the closet next door.” Azimio called as he forced Kurt down onto the bed. The omega glared at Azimio but the pain of his grip on Kurt’s shoulder kept him in his place. He was too small to overpower the larger werewolf.

Shane returned with a duffle and locked the doors behind him. He laid the large, lumpy case on a nearby desk and pulled out some rope. Kurt began to struggle as best he could, pulling away from Azimio, “Look, please. I can’t do this! This is rape. It’s a felony now. Stop!”

Azimio forced Kurt’s arms forward and held them for Shane to tie together. Kurt continued to thrash against them, legs swinging out to try and kick either man. Azimio grunted when the shoe hit him in the knee, “Shane get the gag.”

“No! You don’t understand!” Kurt cried as Azimio pinned him to the bed, “Please! Stop!”

Shane grabbed a ball gag from the bag and forced it against Kurt’s mouth. Kurt cried, large tears falling down his cheeks. He always thought he’d mate with Blaine. Maybe not for life but at least for his first experience and who said they didn’t have the potential to be soul mates? One didn’t know until the actual knotting session. And if Blaine should so happen to not be the Alpha of his dreams then it would have been a good ride.

But now, he was going to lose his first experience to some strange, perverted Alpha who couldn’t even seduce him first. Where was the romance in mating anymore?

Kurt tried to thrash but Azimio had him on his knees on the bed. The gruff beta tied Kurt’s arms to the large bed frame, looping spare rope between his already tied hands and looping it around three bars. They ripped his top layers off, shredding it all in their haste to get him nude and presented. 

“David’s gotta be getting home soon,” Shane muttered, stripping Kurt of his pants and underwear, “Oh god he’s going to kill us!”

“Just shut up and work,” Azimio hissed. He placed a pillow against Kurt’s head. The boy gladly fell against it, crying into it as they divested the rest of his clothing. When they pulled away, Kurt clamped his legs together and rotated his hips, hiding both his hole and his dick. Azimio growled, “Guh! Get the bars too.”

Shane pulled out a long metal bar with cuffs on either end. He came up behind Kurt and grabbed one leg to put into the bar. Kurt whimpered as he was forced back into a kneeling position and his other ankle was forced into the other cuff. The two backed away, admiring the view.

Kurt was bent at a sharp angle at the waist, head buried in the pillow to soak up his tears. His hands were bound above his head, his hole presented to the two of them and the doorway, and his legs spread wide and ready for the taking. Shane retreated from the room then with a muttered apology to Kurt. From the tent in his pants, Azimio assumed he was going to go have very rough, very heterosexual with his girlfriend now. Azimio muttered his own apology, “Kurt. I know you’ll like David, he’s the only other gay guy around here anyways. And you’re doing the pack a huge favor.”

Kurt didn’t respond, just whimpered into the mattress and waited for the return of this so called David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist getting another chapter out there!  
> We're almost to the smut too! (That I'll write tonight)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Title of Chapter taken from She Wolf by Shakira


	3. And I'm Hungry Like the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Karofsky, almost 18 years old and future Alpha of the Lima pack, is angry. Azimio knows how to cure him, a cute little omega by the name of Kurt Hummel tied to a table and ready for David's knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous on the [Glee Kink Meme Round 16](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41311370#t41311370)
> 
> On to the smut!

**Won’t You Lay Hands on Me**  
 **And I’m Hungry Like the Wolf**

David did not really want to come home. He had spent the remainder of school running the track, then running drills with Coach Bieste, then lifting weights until he was so tired and soar that he had to come home. Now he had the dreaded walk to his bedroom with the possibility of running into his father. There was nothing worse than talks with his father. David was fortunate enough to have made it all the way to his room without even a maid present. His luck was either finally turning around or this was all planned. He shrugged off the suspicion and entered his room.

The moment he opened the door, the smell of something sweet filled his nose. He inhaled deeply, the smell rendering his thoughts blank and his dick erect. He inhaled again, feet taking him to the bed where there was a mass of milky skin propped up on top.

“Hello?” A quiet voice, high pitched and perfect, called from the headboard. The body twitched, legs trying to close around a bar and hips trying to move to hide away the most perfect ass David had ever scene. David stepped foreword, inhaling deeply, fingers hovering over the glorious ass and eager hole, “If anyone’s there, please help me?”

David tried to answer, tried to form words to calm the person down. He tried to calm his thoughts and focus on releasing the boy. He even managed to brush his fingers against the pale ankle right where the cuffs began. But then the boy shifted, his hole coming closer to David’s nose. David inhaled the sweet scent of pheromones coming from the boy. He hadn’t had the chance to identify the scent as Omega Were before he was hard and leaking in his pants and his hands where grabbing the perky ass cheeks.

The boy shuddered in his grasp and the smell became headier. There was a soft whimper and the body shifted again, a soft, baby face peaking from over extended arms. Wide, tearful blue-grey eyes stared at David with fear and a tinge of lust. The boy bit his lip cautiously as he found David’s own dark brown eyes. The boy gasped lightly when their eyes met, David could only imagine the kind of terrifying lust the omega saw in him. The omega whimpered, “L-let...”

The voice was high pitched, childish in a way that made David’s knee quack. He couldn’t take it anymore. He stripped himself of his clothing and moaned when his cock sprung free of his jeans. Immediately the boys eyes fell on David’s prominent erection. His eyes widened in lust and the cock between his legs began to swell. Best of all, the boy’s hole grew wet, moisture dripping down between his sprawled legs.

Just like David could smell the wonderful scent of the submissive were, the boy could smell his own dominant pheromones and it was turning him on. Pride nearly blinded David from the proper procedure of mating. He had gone as far as gripping the boy’s hips in a bruise grasp and teasing the wet hole with the head of his dick before he realized the boy needed prepping. Maybe not that much as the natural lubricant flowed easier when the omega could smell an alpha, but David was not a small man. 

He gently stroked the pale, soft skin around thin hips and shapely thighs before he made it the the wonderful, soaking hole. He sniffed around the area lightly, catching the whiff of a spice that meant heat. The omega whimpered from the head of the bed but the spine relaxed from its stiff posture.

David smiled as one finger gently traced the hole then pressed in, watching as the hole swallowed his finger up eagerly. The omega whimpered again though not in pain or fear but arousal. He gasped and pushed back a little on David’s fingers.

“You’re in heat.” David muttered, “I can smell it.”

“Yes,” came the whispered answer.

“How long,” He rotated the finger before gently pushing it in and out, fascinated by the scent of heat growing stronger.

“Started today.” The boy shuttered around David’s finger and groaned, “More...”

“I’ll give you more,” David nipped at the flesh around the ass hole, “But you’ll only be satisfied if I knot with you.”

The boy moaned, “Then knot me.”

David pressed another finger into the tight, wet heat. He groaned at the feel and the boy cried in pleasure with the penetration. He began to pant, the omega’s small dick leaking profusely. David rotated his two fingers again before thrusting them in deeper, he quickly added a third. The boy bucked against him, panting harder now, “You don’t understand what you’re asking.”

“I don’t care.” The Omega hissed, “Just knot me, please. Make it stop.”

David kissed the fleshy globe of the boys ass, adding a bit of teeth as his three finger plunged roughly into the boy. The omega cried in ecstasy, cock releasing all over David’s sheets. If David was craving to bury his knot in that tight heat, he’d have joined the boy in orgasmic bliss. Instead he gripped the base of his dick where the knot was growing to stave off the explosion and worked the boy through his orgasm.

He smiled to himself when, even after a full orgasm with copious amounts of sperm, the boy’s dick was still rock hard and red. He caressed it lightly with his free hand, enjoying the way the boy squirmed under his touch. The boy was moving his hips now, seeking David’s grasp, “Please, its so hot.”

David smiled, “You smell so good, Omega.”

He stroked all the way up the boy’s spine, watching as the boy twitched and moaned. His fingers found the dark brown hair and dug deep. He stroked the scalp lightly while forcing the face to twist and rise. The same wide blue eyes were dark, full of lust that off set the pale pink skin of a young looking face. David didn’t recognize the face, the tiny button nose and puffy lips, but he instantly loved everything he saw. 

His fingers stroked the high cheek bones, watching as the boy moved with the touch, finding the finger with his lips and liking tentatively. David shuddered with the gesture and the boy smiled in response. David knew in that moment, there was no other were for him, he’d found his mate.

“What’s your name?” The boy asked quietly, kissing the tip of David’s finger, “You smell so good, Alpha. I want you inside me so bad.”

David shuddered again. He leaned into the boy, sniffing and licking the ribs, shoulders, arms and finally the bound wrists. He secretly liked his mate like this, bound and ready for the taking. It made him excited. It seemed to excite the boy too as he hadn’t asked to be released yet.

“David,” He grinned, “Be sure to scream it when you’re coming on my knot.”

The boy gave him a heated look, one that made David nearly come in right there, “My name is Kurt.” The boy grinned, his expression changing from whimpering and submissive to cool seduction master, “Be sure to scream it when I make you see stars.”

David snarled, rounding back over to the boy’s presented ass, “You better be prepared.”

“Bring it, Hamhock.” Kurt shook his hips a little, “I’m waiting.”

David grinned as he took hold of the omega’s slim hips and teased the twitching hole with his swollen head. Kurt gasped lightly, his legs actually trying to widen further against the spreader bar. David moaned every time the head of his cock brushed against Kurt’s heat, vision darkening the more Kurt whimpered. 

“David.” He whined, pushing back on the dick, “I need it please!”

David grinned, “You’ll get it baby.”

David rubbed against Kurt’s hole, his head catching against the edges. Kurt grunted against David, “Seriously, David. Stop teasing me.”

“Promise to be my mate forever,” David groaned, moving his head to Kurt’s hole and pressing down on it. Kurt’s asshole gave to the pressure but David made sure not to enter, “You’ll only be my omega, my mate for the rest of your life.”

Kurt groaned, biting his lips hard. He looked back at the broad, strong alpha behind him. David was not nearly the type of Alpha Kurt imagined promising himself to but this deep in heat, he didn’t care. There was always a chance David was too deep into his own lust to mean what he said as well. And Kurt needed to get off now!

“Yes,” Kurt gasped, feeling the head of David’s cock enter him, he gasped his promise as the pleasure of David’s entry overwhelmed him, “Yes, I’ll be your mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god!  
> So I live in Central Ohio and although its not a disaster in my neighborhood, we've been without power for two days now. It's been cold showers in the dark T-T
> 
> Which has made posting very difficult. I'm currently huddled in a corner of Starbucks, hoping no one is trying to read the sex over my shoulder. Not because they may think I'm a creepy pervert but because I really don't want to explain were-sex to a stranger :P
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this. The next part will hopefully come at work tomorrow (my other wi fi connection now) but maybe I can break into a friend's house and use her wi fi without her asking about werewolf porn >.>


	4. You’re Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for anonymous at the Glee Kink Meme Round 16 on livejournal: [link to prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41311370#t41311370)

Won’t You Lay Hands on Me  
You’re Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

The feeling of being stretched was incredible. The burn only made Kurt hotter, wetter. Kurt expected pain, awkwardness but only felt fulfilled as, in one very violent thrust, David was full seated inside Kurt. Kurt cried with the pleasure of it all, the excitement of doing nothing more than taking it made it all the more intense. David was large, thick all the way around and long enough that it rested against Kurt’s prostate, stimulating him more.

He moaned deeply, panting from the exertion. He shuddered once around David before whimpering, “David, move please.”

“G-Give me a second,” David moaned, “You’re so hot, Kurt. So wet! I’m going to explode.”

Kurt grunted, squeezing his insides experimentally around David’s dick. David whimpered, falling against Kurt with a deep shiver, “D-Don’t.”

Kurt snickered, “Fuck me already, Alpha.”

David bit Kurt’s shoulder roughly, loving the whimper from the omega, “I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

Kurt did, if just to shift and present his ass more. He never felt so right in the position, presented and about to be taken by a knot, the smell of alpha pheromones permeating the air. He felt dizzy and alive, desperate only for one thing. He whimpered, “David, please. I need your knot.”

David shuddered but moved back to his knees, “I know.”

He pulled back from Kurt, dick sliding out just slightly. Kurt moaned and the feeling. He tried to move his hips backwards to follow David’s dick, pulling against the bars as he did so. He whimpered when David completely removed himself from Kurt’s heat. David watched the hole twitch around David’s head as if to keep it inside. He experimentally poked at Kurt’s hole, watching it suck him back in again and Kurt moan in response.

“David, stop teasing.” Kurt cried, “I need it.”

David grinned, taking a tight grip on Kurt’s hips and slamming all the way in to Kurt. Kurt screamed in ecstasy. His hands grasped the bars to keep him steady as David began to pound into Kurt. David grunted from the force of his thrusts. He was pressing deep into Kurt and revealing in the feel of tightly gripped heat. He could hear Kurt’s mindless babble to knot him but David was to into the feeling of actual sex to listen. Instead he gripped Kurt’s hips tighter, forcing the omega to stay still and fucked into him faster.

“Alpha!” Kurt screamed, hands turning white from the grip he had on the headboard. He felt the dick prod his prostate. Every hit felt like pure ecstasy and the burning deep in his gut intensified, “David, I’m going to-”

David didn’t hear but he slowed for a second, one leg lifting for better power. The alpha were propped one leg up against Kurt’s white hip and used the new balance to slam into Kurt harder. He was most likely bruising Kurt’s hips and insides but getting off was his only concern at this point. He grunted furiously, his omega screaming at the new power.

Kurt wailed as David’s thrust got deeper and harder. He spread his legs wider to take in the new power. David’s dick struck Kurt’s prostate at the right angle and Kurt wailed through his release, screaming David’s name. He poured his seed all over the bed and shook in the after effect of bliss.

David howled from the grip on his dick and lifted his other leg so he was squatting over Kurt. The angle was perfect to take control. He could press his knot all the way inside Kurt and thrust wildly like his inner wolf wanted to. Kurt moaned with the knew angle, dick already hard again despite the powerful orgasm.

“More, David,” Kurt panted. The angle felt so full and Kurt found himself needing to come again. He pushed against David again, “Please knot me, David.”

David groaned, pressing deep into Kurt. His knot, growing steadily, pushed against the hole. Kurt cried when he felt the knot push against his hole. He whimpered when David pulled away again. David leaned forward and kissed the bite mark he’d made earlier, a small sign of softness before he really took Kurt. Kurt hissed in pleasure and presented his ass for David’s mounting.

David pulled back once more, gripped Kurt’s hips and inhaled before he began to thrust wildly, knot pressing against Kurt’s hole with each powerful thrust. Kurt cried in pleasure, the burn more powerful than ever, “Yes, David!”

“Take it, bitch,” David heard himself say, “Take my knot.”

“I want it.” Kurt screamed. He was so ready for it, for this. Blood rushed through his ears, drowning out the wet slap of skin and his own cries. The pleasure of David pressing against his prostate outweighed the ache he’d surely feel in the morning. He hitched a breath when David’s knot pressed against Kurt’s hole, swelled almost to its fullest which meant David was about to explode.

“Take it, Kurt.” David cried as his knot pressed through the tight ring and righted itself inside Kurt. Kurt squealed at the expansion and came loudly, powerfully and in large amounts against the bed. He could hear himself panting, ‘knot me’ but otherwise had no more comprehension of reality. David himself came in thick streams inside of Kurt, vision white with the pleasure. He could vaguely hear Kurt’s screams of ecstasy which only made the pleasure more intense.

Finally he stopped coming and he collapsed forward to rest his sweaty forehead against Kurt’s shoulder. The omega beneath him shuttered in the after shocks of pleasure, moaning as David continued to spurt inside him. The poor thing was shaking from the effort of remaining upright, limbs weak from the recent orgasms. 

David reached forward to untie Kurt’s hands then awkwardly rolled them both to their sides, David’s giant knot still shoved deep in Kurt. Kurt cried in the shuffle as David’s dick pressed against his prostate. They finally settled on their sides, Kurt wrapped tightly in David’s arms.

“I think I love you.” David grinned stupidly into Kurt’s hair. He enjoyed the smell of sweat and lovemaking that surrounded Kurt. He sniffed around Kurt’s neck, hoping the boy smelled like him for ever and ever.

Kurt sighed deeply, “This wasn’t what I expected today.” David froze, arms wrapped tightly around Kurt. From the tone of the boys voice, it sounded disappointed, ashamed. David buried his nose deeper into Kurt’s neck, pulling the omega tighter to him. Kurt sighed and patted David’s arm, “I only regret it a little bit.”

David licked at the skin around Kurt’s neck, causing the omega to shudder and moan quietly, “Like what?”

Kurt snickered, stroking the large arms wrapped around his waist, “I regret not having the romance. As soon as your knot deflates you’re taking me to dinner.”

“Fine.” David growled into the flesh, “But then we’re picking up your stuff and moving into the compound.”

“Fine.” Kurt sighed quiet for a moment as David’s knot slowly deflated inside him. He looked around the large room, fingers stroking through the hairy arms. He tried to move his legs, the angle awkward and painful, “Do you think you can unshackle me while you’re still tied?”

David sighed, “I kinda like you like this.”

“David.” Kurt grunted. The alpha kissed the corner of Kurt’s lips before stroking his fingers down Kurt’s side. Kurt moaned and twitched as the fingers stroked all the way down to his ankle and pulled at the bolt holding the metal to Kurt’s ankle. He freed one than the other, fingers dancing along the worn skin before following a path up to Kurt’s hole. 

“You’re very wet,” David moaned, fingers stroking along Kurt’s stretched hole, “I don’t know if its my sperm or your slick.”

Kurt moaned, moving against David’s probing fingers, “Both.”

“I don’t think so,” David’s fingers found Kurt’s growing erection. Kurt moaned as David stroked it to hardness, “I think you’re such a slut for my cock.”

Kurt groaned, “Just fuck me again so I can go to sleep.”

David smiled and thrusted gently into Kurt, setting a slow pace for the next round. Kurt still screamed David’s name when he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,   
> This is the end of my very first submission into the glee fandom. If you guys like it a lot, I could right a sequel (especially if OP anon wishes it :3)
> 
> I plan on filling some more prompts on the meme and possibly writing something the feeds my romantic side but that will come over time :)  
> I really hope you guys enjoy, love feeds my inspiration :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first real post in the fandom. I wanted to get this done so much soon but my art submission for the Kurtofsky Bang! took me longer than expected.
> 
> I'd hate for this to be my introduction (not everyone wants to be a perv right off the bat) but the anonymous prompt was too amazing to pass up. I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Title comes from Wolf Like Me by TV on the Radio  
> Chapter Title comes from the song You're a Wolf, Boy by Sea Wolf


End file.
